Trust Thomas and Other Stories
Trust Thomas and Other Stories is a US VHS/DVD featuring seven third season episodes narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment in 1992, Strand Home Video in 1993, Time-Life in 1994, Video Treasures in 1995, Britt Allcroft in 1996, and Anchor Bay Entertainment in 2003. It was released on DVD in 2007. Description 1992 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Wonders and surprises on the Island of Sodor. On this trip, meet Mavis, a young Diesel engine who puts Toby on the spot. Watch along as Percy keeps his promise, and as the engines help Henry rescue the forest. Laugh as Gordon gets splashed, and James' trick backfires. Get on track for fun and adventure with Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Volume 6! 1995 VHS All aboard. First stop - The Island of Sodor with Thomas and his friends. Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Mavis puts Toby on the spot and watch Terence and Trevor help Henry rescue the forest when a storm damages the trees. Get your ticket and climb aboard for a magical ride! DVD Take a journey to the magical Island of Sodor, where fun and adventure lies around every bend. Hop aboard Thomas and see how he finds a new way to cross a river. Watch Toby as he trades his branch line for a tightrope, and help the engines replant Henry's favorite forest after a devastating storm. Join your friend Thomas on what he says will be a fun and exciting trip --- and like the title says, you can always "Trust Thomas". Episodes # Trust Thomas # Mavis # Toby's Tightrope # No Joke for James # Percy's Promise # Henry's Forest # The Trouble with Mud Song # Harold the Helicopter (DVD only) Bonus Features * Character Gallery * Sir Topham Hatt's Word Fun Game Trivia * A cassette tape was included with some VHS releases for a time. * The 1996 release included extra music playing over the narration, at times nearly drowning it out. * The 1996 release does not feature Mavis', Harold's or Trevor's nameboards. * The DVD release includes half the original VHS quality footage, some episodes with title cards previously featured from 10 Years of Thomas, Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures, Best of James and Thomas and His Friends Help Out. * This is the only US DVD and one of the two US VHS tapes to feature Mavis' nameboard sequence. * This was the last VHS released by Strand VCI Entertainment. Goofs * The 1993 release, despite being distributed by Strand Home Video, still displays the Strand VCI logo in the opening. * The DVD release has Percy's Promise out of sync, as it was taken from Thomas and His Friends Help Out. * On the VHS releases, the last few seconds of Mavis are cut out. Gallery File:TrustThomasandotherStories1992.jpg|1992 VHS cover File:TrustThomasandotherStoriesspine.png|1992 spine File:TrustThomasandotherStoriesbackcover.png|1992 back cover File:TrustThomasandotherStories1994.jpg|1994 cover File:TrustThomasVHS.jpg|1995 VHS cover File:TrustThomasandOtherStories1995backcover.JPEG|1995 back cover File:TrustThomasandOtherStories2003VHSwithWoodenRailwayMavis.jpg File:TrustThomasandotherstoriesbackcoverandspine.jpg|DVD back cover and spine File:TrustThomasandotherstoriestitlecard.png|Original US Title card File:TrustThomasandotherstoriestitlecard1996.png|1996 US Title card File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu1.png|Main menu File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu2.png|Episode selection File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu3.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu4.png|Sing-Along song File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu5.png|Character gallery File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu6.png|Sir Topham Hatt's Word Fun game File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu7.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu8.png File:TrustThomasandOtherStoriesmenu9.png Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases